Conventionally, there is provided an emergency reporting system for reporting occurrence of an emergency to predetermined contact details when the emergency occurs. For example, there is known a system for reporting occurrence of a traffic accident of an automobile to specific contact details when the accident occurs. In particular, there are many systems for transmitting information representing a situation of an accident in addition to the report of occurrence of the accident (for example, see Patent Documents 1 to 3).
Referring to the emergency reporting device described in the Patent Document 1, a specific reporting destination number registered previously is called automatically when occurrence of an emergency is detected, and image information generated by a navigation system is transmitted by wireless when a communication line with the reporting destination is established.
Referring to the emergency reporting device described in the Patent Document 2, when occurrence of an emergency is detected, the occurrence of the emergency and position information about a current position are reported to a predetermined emergency reporting destination through a wireless communicating unit, and furthermore, telephone numbers of the device and a predetermined terminal device are reported to a predetermined emergency reporting destination through a wireless communicating unit.
Referring to the emergency countermeasure system described in the Patent Document 3, in the case in which occurrence of an accident is detected, a degree of the accident is decided based on an acceleration detected by a G sensor and a current position, personal information, vehicle information or the like is transmitted to a reception center in addition to a result of the decision of the degree of the accident.
According to the systems described in the Patent Documents 1 to 3, the fact of the occurrence of the accident can be reported to contact details registered previously, and furthermore, contents of the accident (position information representing an accident scene, image information representing a situation of the accident scene, information representing a degree of the accident and the like) can be transmitted. However, all of these systems suppose an automobile accident and need to include many equipments, for example, various sensors for detecting the occurrence or degree of an accident, a GPS receiver for detecting a current position, and a communicating device connected to a telephone line, internet or the like for performing wireless communication.
For this reason, there is a problem in that the systems described in the Patent Documents 1 to 3 cannot be applied to an emergency occurring in a situation in which the equipments described above are provided with difficulty. For example, the systems cannot be applied to the case in which an old person walking on a road falls down. In some cases, the old person wears an emergency reporting pendant for confirming his (her) safety. In these cases, the person himself (herself) falling down or a third person finding the fall-down operates the emergency reporting pendant so that an emergency report can be given to contact details registered previously. However, information representing a situation in the fall-down cannot be transmitted.
Moreover, the systems cannot be applied to the case in which players collide with each other and concuss the brain when they are playing a sports game such as soccer or rugby football. In this case, game watchers are present in the surrounding. Therefore, the game watchers can take necessary measures. However, there is a problem in that it is impossible to get in touch with people concerned with the player concussing the brain when they are not present in that place.
In the case of a two-wheeled vehicle such as a bicycle or a motorcycle, moreover, it is hard to provide the many equipments described above. For this reason, similarly, the systems cannot be applied to the case in which the two-wheeled vehicle causes a traffic accident. In particular, in the case of the traffic accident caused by the two-wheeled vehicle, there is a problem in that a finder often cannot ask a person causing the traffic accident questions to confirm contact details and cannot make an emergency contact with the concerned people even if the finder can call an ambulance.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-293775
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-13388
Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-56479